prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 026
After a brief attempt to be harsh and tough with her, Erica gives Lynn another chance, much to Vera's disgust. Vera's nose is further put out of joint when she tries to stop the women's celebration for Karen, but finds that Erica has already approved it. Bea rewrites the sign she has made to congratulate Karen. Erica sees the shop-lifter, now identified from fingerprints as Susan Rice, she has two other convictions for other states for shoplifting, she is married to Fredrick Rice has two young children and her last known address was Ithica Road, Manly, NSW: she stays silent initially and only speaks to refuse to let Erica contact her husband, but allows Erica to contact her mother who is looking after her children. Jean and Meg have invited Greg round for dinner to celebrate Karen's reduced sentence. Steve also turns up and offers to help Jean with Karen's "rehabilitation program", saying that he doesn't intend to "drop" Karen, which Greg does not look too pleased about. Vera goes drinking and runs into ex-officer Ann Yates (as she delivers a suspicious looking brown paper parcel to the barman), but a man who was evidently there to meet Ann listens to their conversation. Ann invites Vera home and then to a party the following night. Susan hardly says anything to the women at breakfast. Jean persuades Susan to call her husband Freddie (who's away from home a lot as he' s in "entertainment") when she agrees to turn her back so she does not see the phone number, but changes character suddenly after the conversation, snaps at Jean and dashes away. By the time Jean has caught up with her, she has changed back to her more normal personality. Greg questions Meg about the relationship between Jean and Steve (and he's obviously hoping there is one). Jean becomes suspicious when Susan pays her own bail as it proves she isn't stealing because she's hard up, and goes to visit Susan's mother. She says Susan is unlikely to be staying with her husband, as he applied for a divorce 3 months ago. Susan is immediately re-admitted to Wentworth on another shop-lifting charge. Alone in her cell, she finds a magazine photograph in a bedside table drawer which she gazes at and then tears up into shreds. At Ann Yates' party, Vera is introduced to George Lucas - the mystery man in the bar. Ann introduces him to Vera as her landlord and he says there might be a flat for Vera in the block if she wants. Susan asks to work, so Meg arranges for her to be assigned to the laundry, when Doreen reads the newspaper article on pop star Jason Richards that he is going to star in a new TV variety show but Susan flies off the handle and attacks Doreen! Ann phones Vera at the prison and Meg takes the call: she lets Vera know she disapproves of her friendship with Ann. Vera goes for lunch with George and returns to work in high spirits. Susan rips the cord of the TV out of the wall when Jason Richards is mentioned on his TV variety show, Doreen would’ve been the first to see his show: she runs into Meg in the corridor and tells her that she hates Jason Richards because he is obsessed by fans and no one is ever going to watch him perform - she is going to kill him, because he is her lover. Vera visits Ann to tell her how her date went: when she asks Ann where George gets his money from, Ann implies he's in the same line as her, and in fact it was George she was working for when she was at Wentworth in the drug trade. Previous Episode Episode 025 Next Episode Episode 027 Category:1979 Episodes